vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Aerith
|DeSync2 = Mena Suvari |DeSync2n = |EnSync = Mandy Moore |JaSync = Maaya Sakamoto |Spiel1 = Kingdom Hearts |Spiel2 = Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |Spiel3 = Kingdom Hearts II |BerichtKH = Als kleines Kind flüchtete sie in die Stadt Traverse. Hinter ihrer Gelassenheit verbirgt sich ein starker Wille, und sie scheint von einer geheimnisvollen Prädestination geleitet zu werden, mit der sie eine mysteriöse Anziehungskraft auf andere auszuüben scheint. Mit Yuffie und Leon untersucht sie das Geheimnis der Herzlosen und des "Schlüssels". |BerichtCOM = Eine junge Frau, die gegen die Herzlosen gekämpft hat. Ihr beherrschtes Benehmen verbirgt einen unbändigen Willen. Aerith hat die Gabe, die verborgenen Wahrheit zu erspüren und ist sich dessen bewusst, dass die Stadt Traverse mitsamt ihren Einwohnern nur eine Projektion aus Soras Erinnerungen ist. |BerichtKHII = Final Fantasy VII Eine junge Frau, hinter deren sanfter Erscheinung ein eiserner Wille ruht. Genau wie Leon, traf sie Sora damals als sie im Exil und fern von ihrer Heimatstadt lebte. Sie stand ihm bei seinem Abenteuer hilfreich bei. Jetzt arbeitet sie mit Leon, Yuffie und den anderen mit aller Kraft am Wiederaufbau der Stadt. |BerichtUX='KH Aerith/Illustrated Aerith' KINGDOM HEARTS (2002) A girl with a gentle disposition, a strong will, and a firm sense of duty. KH II Aerith KINGDOM HEARTS II (2005) A member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. }} Aerith ist ein Charakter, welcher in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts II vorkommt. Sie bewohnt in Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories die Stadt Traverse mit ihren Freunden Leon, Yuffie und Cid. In Kingdom Hearts sind sie wieder in ihrer Heimat Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden. Aussehen In Kingdom Hearts trägt sie ein langes rosa Kleid mit Knöpfen und dünnen Trägern. Um die Hüfte trägt sie einen blauen Gürtel, der durch ein schwarzes Band zusammen gehalten wird. Ein ähnliches Band trägt sie auch um den Hals. An ihrem linken Arm befinden sich mehrere Metallarmbänder. Sie trägt braune Stiefel mit schwarzen Sohlen. Sie hat grüne Augen und braune Haare. Diese hat sie zum Teil zu einem großen Zopf zusammen gebunden, während ihr noch ein paar Locken im Gesicht hängen. In Kingdom Hearts II trägt sie ein rosa-weißes Top, das von einem Band oben gehalten wird, das sich um ihren Hals wickelt. Unter dem Top trägt sie ein faltiges rosa Kleid mit weißen Streifen. Persönlichkeit Aerith ist von sanfter und ruhiger Natur, aber auch sehr stur. Hat sie sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, kann man sie auch nicht mehr aufhalten. Zudem mag sie es nicht unterschätzt zu werden, was man bei ihrem kleinen Wortgefecht zwischen ihr und Leon gut beobachten kann. Darüber hinaus handelt sie immer überlegt, hat großes Vertrauen zu ihren Freunden und lässt sich nicht ohne weiteres aus der Fassung bringen. Handlung Kingdom Hearts Aerith trifft auf Donald Duck und Goofy, während diese das erste Mal in der Stadt Traverse sind. Sie erklärt ihnen den Ursprung der Ansem Berichte, sowie sie auch das Schlüsselschwert erklärt. Später im Spiel erscheint sie in Hollow Bastion, nachdem Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht, wieder verschwunden ist. Sie nutzt die Zeit um mehr über die Herzlosen zu erfahren. Sie überreicht nach mehrere Dialogen in der Bibliothek die fehlenden Ansem Berichte, welche sich in Malefiz Besitz befunden hatten, sowie eine weitere Vita-Magie - Vigra. In Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix existiert eine weitere Szene, in welcher Aerith enthüllt, dass sie von Clouds Anwesenheit in der Arena des Olymps bescheid weiß und ebenfalls weiß, dass er auf der Suche nach Sephiroth ist. Während des Abspanns ist sie mit Leon und Yuffie in der Bibliothek von Hollow Bastion zu sehen, sie war auch die erste die Cloud begrüßt, als dieser mit Cid seine Heimat betritt. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Eine auf Erinnerungen basierende Version von Aerith erscheint in der Stadt Traverse-Etage im Schloss des Entfallens, gemeinsam mit Leon, Cid und Yuffie. Zuerst zeigt sie, wie die anderen Charaktere, dass sie nicht daran glaubt, Sora bereits gesehen zu haben oder sich an ihn erinnern zu können. Nachdem sie mit Sora alleine gesprochen hat, realisiert sie, dass sie möglicherweise nur eine auf Erinnerungen basierende Projektion von Sora ist. Zum Abschied sagt sie Sora, er solle aufpassen, doch scheinbar ist sie nur für Sora zu sehen, da Donald und Goofy sagen, sie wäre bereits mit den anderen wieder zurück gegangen. Kingdom Hearts II Aerith ist ein Mitglied des Hollow Bastion-Wiederaufbau-Komitees. Bei der Herzlosen Invasion hilft sie mit und heilt unter anderem Yuffie. Bei Soras Kampf gegen das Master-Control-Programm hilft sie ihm ebenfalls. Im Abspann ist sie zu sehen, wie sie an einer Kante sitzt und in den Himmel von Radiant Garden blickt und wundert sich darüber, was aus Cloud und Sephiroth nach ihren Kampf passiert ist. Galerie Weblinks